Gregory Horror Show: Escape The House
by fanfictionmad897
Summary: When 2 teenagers find themselves in Gregory horror show things will never be the same. Martha, the girl goes missing and the only way to get out is to not ask anyone where she is and save 'them' but who is them? and how will he get out? alive even?


**GREGORY HORROR SHOW**

**BOOK 1**

**This book is based on the hit ps2 and DVD series Gregory horror show.**

**When 2 teenagers find themselves in Gregory horror show things will never be the same. Martha, the girl goes missing and the only way to get out is to not ask anyone where she is and save them. But who is the other person they must save?**

**CHAPTER 1: THE 1ST NIGHT**

**I was in the middle of nowhere. My sister was sat on the floor fiddling with grass. She had given up on finding somewhere to stay about an hour ago. We were trying to get home when we were forgotten and are now lost no idea how to get back. We had been walking miles. I wouldn't give up on finding a way back. I carried on my endless search. Suddenly, a flash of light shone before us.**

"**Get up!" I shouted to my sister.**

"**Why" she replied "you actually FOUND something?"**

"**Yes! Quick follow me"**

**We followed the light and luckily it did. There in front of us was a tall building. There was an old sign with words in red on. Gregory Hotel.**

"**Well what are we waiting for?" Martha asked. She ran into the building faster than I've ever seen.**

"**Wait up!" I called. I ran in after her. The lobby was huge. There was a tiny blue desk to the right with a noticeboard and an old door behind it. There was another two door near that. To the left were 2 more small doors and some long, winding stairs. No sign of Martha.**

"**Well hello!" croaked someone from behind me. I turned round and what I saw...**

**It was a mouse.**

**It was a grey mouse wearing tiny little spectacles. He had quite long grey hair and he had a lazy right eye.**

"**Welcome to Gregory house!" he announced "my name is Gregory" he chuckled. "What might your name be?" he asked**

"**Uh...Barney" I uttered. I managed to gather enough confidence and asked "do you know where my sister is?"**

"**I'm sorry?" he replied**

"**My sister" I asked "she ran in just before me"**

"**Ah yes" he answered "she's in her room"**

"**Her...room?"**

"**Oh yes! We showed her to her room right away!" he laughed again.**

"**Oh well...I'd like a room too then Gregory"**

"**Oh very good!" again he chuckled. "I'll show you to your room now"**

**The second door on the left creaked open.**

"**Follow me" he rasped.**

**He plodded forwards. I made sure to stay 2 yards behind. Something felt weird. We slowly made our way through the door. There was a long hallway. There were a number of doors to rooms on the right, all with different numbers. There was one door tough that stood out. It was a steel door, with a padlock and the smallest of windows above the handle. There were then 2 doors next to it.**

"**And here's your room" he smiled "room 13" he laughed to himself and then stopped suddenly.**

"**And here's your key" he handed over a small silver key. The number 13 was engraved onto it.**

"**Where's my sisters room?" I asked.**

"**Why just next door" he replied "I shall leave you now to get settled into your room. Hehehehe" strangely he once more chuckled to himself and he slowly made his way back into the lobby. As soon as Gregory was in the lobby I went straight to Martha's room and knocked until she answered.**

"**Barney this is great!" she exclaimed "this is what we have been looking for!"**

"**Yeah but it's not home" I sighed**

"**Look I know it's not but we can stay here until we can find a way back"**

"**I'm not sure. Something strange is going on. The owners a mouse!"**

**She sighed "look we'll talk about it tomorrow. Get some sleep like me"**

**So I left the room. Looking down the hallway there may have been a lot of rooms but there wasn't any activity or even any people! I took the key Gregory had given me and opened the door to my room. It was amazing! On the left, was a massive wardrobe with a strange small red cloth in that appeared to be in some sort of code. There was a desk filled with books and more. Finally, on the right was a large soft bed. I decided to take my sisters advice and go to sleep**

"**Hey there!" a voice called**

"**WH-what?" I stammered**

"**You shouldn't be here kid"**

**I opened my eyes and saw that it was a dream. Suddenly, someone floated into view**

**It was a skeleton! His face was chalky white. He had a small blue hat on with grey hair at each side of his head. Black robes were what he wore. Finally, he had a long stick with a knife on the end.**

"**Are…are you death?" I stammered**

"**Yeah I am" he smiled "you know me because well I come with death and killing"**

**His face turned angry**

"**I come to you and only you in your dream to warn you. I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to warn you. Get out of here and fast!"**

"**Why-what?"**

"**You heard! Get out! Before it's too late. But you can't just walk out of here. You have to save them first. Get them and save yourself. Then I'll tell you how to get out"**

"**Them?"**

"**Yes! Now wake up!"**

**CHAPTER 2: NEW ARRIVALS**

**I woke up with a startle. "them?" I thought "what did he mean by them?"**

**WHACK**

**Something fell off the end of the bed. I rushed to see what it was. It was a book. It was a hard, brown leather book. It was tied with 2 leather straps.i decided to keep hold of it and try and open it after speaking to Martha. I was just about to open the door when I heard an ear-piercing scream. It sounded like it was coming from the room next door. I ran outside and looked through the small the steel door, was a cat. It was the same size as Gregory. All I could see was the side of its face which was purple! Suddenly it turned and looked at me**

"**your barney aren't you?" it asked "yes your the new person next door."**

**I nodded**

"**im here to must believe me." it cried "please go and get the key from the lobby and come in. I need to talk to you"**

**I wasnt sure what to do. I figured that I would see what it wanted before speaking to I plodded off to the lobby. I opened the was a door to the right of me with a sign on which read "gregory shop". There were 2 doors straight ahead, one which was to get to the other side of the hotel and another one which said private and I guess lead to behind the were 2 flights of the middle was a a large old brow table complete with were another 2 sets of doors,both massive and then there was the small counter where gregory stood in the I made my way to the soon as I got there gregory immdiately lifted his head from his book.**

"**good morning" he croaked "what can I do for you?" his face watching staring at me,beckoning me to speak.**

"**uhhh" I mumbled**

"**go on spit it out" replied gregory**

"**can I have the key for next doors room?" I asked "the one with the steel door?"**

**gregory's face went pale and he dropped the book with a was as if I told him a family member had died.**

"**you most certainly can not!" he shouted "the creature in that room is a terrible being! He is the last member ofg a family that once caused us a great deal of trouble! A most dangerous cat indeed!"**

**he went on. "he was once a beautiful creature with fine silky one stormy night long ago someone sewed everything shut! Eyes mouth ears! Oh what a horrible thing...since then he's been a nasty beast that attacks anyone who draws near!"**

**I was totally he?**

"**as the manager of this hotel I simply cannot allow you to have that key!"**

**with that he turned his head picked up his book and began to read.i didnt know what to eyes glanced around the lobby as I began to I spotted room a wooden board it was hung behind the were no more keys on the board and quite a large green plant was in front of it.i didnt know what to I help him? Or would he hurt me? I thought back to what he said.'i'm here to help' why would I need help? I needed to I decided to get the how? I slowly walked away from the counter and was on my way back when gregory mumbled "9:15? my rounds are in 15 minutes" he then went back to his book. Quickly I turned back I looked at the clock on the wall.9:15. I needed to change was engrossed in his I could try it it was too risky.i plodded my way to the counter.**

"**gregory i'm sure I just saw the sign on the shop door fall off" I lied.**

"**oh dear! We can't have that" he dropped his book again and made his way to the door. I had to act I reached for the clock and changed it before placing it perfectly back on the turned instantly.**

"**what are you waiting for?" gregory asked "go and look at the hotel.i trust you found your map?" my map? Back on the subject I asked "yeah uhh just wondering what the time is?"**

"**why its..." gregory glanced at the clock. "oh dear 9:30! I must be seing things I thought it said 9:15...anyway I must go" gregory turned his attention to the shop realised it hadnt fallen off**

"**you must be seing things too" he chuckled and turned his head "you'll be seing a lot more strange things soon" he laughed to himself and exited the soon as the door clicked shut I ran for the racing I pulled it off nearly taking the board with it and pocketed it.i found the red cloth and realised what the symbols was map was a map on the other side. I kept that in my pocket too and raced for the door.i opened it as gregory turned the corner at the other end of the hallway.i ran to the steel door and whispered**

"**i've got the key!"**

"**good" moaned the cat "very good. Come in"**

**slowly I took out the key and slotted it into the cold hard it I almost broke my hand with the lock being was as if it had never been used...the door opened with a I shut the door behind me.i stared at the was still gazing out the small window.**

"**come closer" it groaned.**

**I stepped a few feet forward.**

"**close enough" it turned its was was stichted.**

"**don't be scared" it whispered "i'm neko zombie.i'm here to help you"**

"**i...your...i" I stammered**

"**my stitches?" he put his head in his hands.**

"**gregory told me" I managed to mutter "he said some terrible creature stitched you up"**

**neko raised his head like a rocket.**

"**terrible creature? Terrible creature? Terrible creature is right!" he growled "it was him who did it! He is! It was gregory!"**

**I gasped**

"**he...did?"**

"**yes he did." he sighed "he hates me. I hate locked me up in never feeds me.i'm surprised I havent tells everry one lies so they dont pity me and help me"**

**he walked towards me**

"**anyway" he meowed "i can help you"**

"**how" I asked "why?"**

"**how? Because I can. Why? Because your going to need it in this already know theres a lifesize cat and mouse in here. There are stranger and much worse things in here"**

**he looked me in the eyes**

"**they are going to be here not just you visit death?"**

"**yeah he was in my dream"**

"**he's did he say anything about saving someone?"**

"**yeah he did!"**

"**that someone is martha"**

**again I gasped**

"**but...what" I stammered. My fear turned to anger "where is she?"**

"**that's why you need my have took her to get see gregory collects enough souls he can help his mention her to if they get enough they can get rid of all of us and be the greatest power in the would be able to beat death 's why i'm here.i dont want him to do that.i'm the only one else has been told they will be able to help by gregory but its all lies."**

**I sat eager to learn more like a schoolchild in a class.**

"**by peering through keyholes and spying and by speaking to the ones who can me and the fortune in the room up there with glass on her room another way is to sneakily ask the shop can all these things into account."**

**suddenly there was a loud was martha.**

"**i have to stop them now!" I yelled**

"**no its too late!" cried neko**

**I held my anger back. I sat head in hands before finally asking**

"**what will they do to her? Who took her?"**

**I asked**

"**gregory mama did." neko sighed "she can sneak so quitely she can slip right past as if no one was there. And they wont do anything to will be tied up and asleep waiting for you."**

**I stood were tears down my cheek. I wiped them off quickly and placed my hand on the door**

"**i wont go down without a fight" I turned my head and then added "thank you so will speak again"**

**neko showed hints of a smile as I left his room.**

**CRASH!**

**I spun my head to the left quickly to the point of the was a small mouse running down the hallway**

"**that will teach you to trick me" he yelled behind saw me and stopped in his looked me up and down before putting out a hand.**

"**im james gregorys grandson" he smiled. "i stay here with dont mess with me cause what ive done to granddad will happen to you!" I went to shake his hand and he pulled it away**

"**what did you do to him?" I asked**

"**he tried to trick me" he replied "so I tricked him fell on a banana peel hehehe" he laughed and ran off down the hallway.**

**Gregory stormed down the hallway moments later like thunder in a storm.**

"**JAMES!" he yelled**

**he ran after him down the hallway.i decided to go to my room and rest while trying to take all of this on the end of my bed I placed my head in my hands.a few moments later a note slid under my door. Like lightning I jumped off the bed and reached down and grabbed it.**

**It read 'this is neko no time to explain anything just either get out of there now or hide but do it now!'**

**taking his advice I jumped into the wardrobe and slammed it shut moments before my door clicked open.**

"**helloooo" a voice danced its way into my door opened wider moments later and a huge creature stepped into my room.**

"**it's time for a blood test!"**

**the creature turned to face the wardrobe. She was pink all over with red spots dotted across her had small eyes with long pitch black had a long red tongue that exited and entered her mouth all the her she wore a nurses outfit completely what was worse was that on her back she carried a huge deadly needle the size of neko! The lizard scanned my room. It was only small and it didn't take her long to realise I wasn't there. She snarled to herself and then slammed the door shut behind her. I clambered out of the wardrobe and peeped through my small keyhole. Murming to herself she walked down the hallway and turned the corner. I slowly opened the blue wooden door and raced into neko's room without knocking. Neko was staring aimlessly out of the small barred window above him.**

"**neko" I gasped "who was that?" neko turned his head slowly.**

"**you just met Catherine"**

**Lightning struck at the wrong time and made me jump. Heart pounding I uttered the question**

"**who…who is she?"**

"**Catherine is a pink lizard. She is this hotels doctor. Except she isn't really much of a doctor. In fact she's more likely to kill you than heal you. She has an obsession with drawing blood from her victims. I'm sure you saw…the needle."**

**I nodded**

"**well she has bottles of the stuff. She doesn't use it. She doesn't need it. She just…does it. Watch out. She works closely with Gregory and Gregory mama. It was indeed Gregory who sent her into your room with the intention of either drawing blood,killing you. Or doing what they have done to Martha."**

**My shock and scared emotions turned to anger and rage.**

"**GREGORY?" I roared "he did this? He tried to kill me?"**

**Neko nodded sadly**

"**he seems like an okay mouse but in fact he will do anything to stop his mama friom hurting him or shouting at him. Even if it means killing you."**

"**right okay"**

**I had calmed down. Then I remembered Martha**

"**how do I get to Martha and get out of here?"**

**Neko seemingly ignored me. After a few moments spent gazing out of the window he spoke.**

"**you have to take down Catherine"**

**I froze dead on the spot. I couldn't believe what I had just heard**

"**wh…what" I stammered**

"**each of the guests in this house are armed with a key. Gregory and his mama have given keys to each one of keys can unlock both the room that holds Martha and the room of dreams"**

"**the room of dreams?"**

"**yes" neko replied "as a reward for keeping you away from Martha or maybe even harming you each one has the key. If they don't hurt you or stop you they will lose their key. If they do harm you or stop you, the guest who has can enter the room of dreams. In this room each guests can live their wildest dreams with anything they want. Paradise. So you must take down each guest and take the key quickly before gregory's mama takes it away because they didn't stop you"**

"**if you like this room so much" I spoke "why are you helping me and not getting a key yourself?"**

"**as good as living my wildest dreams sounds its nothing compared to how much I hate Gregory his mama and every other guest in this house. I will never do anything to help anyone of them even if it means denying my dreams. And I do also like you. You are nice. I have done some bad thiongs and helping you can redeem my soul"**

"**wow" I sighed "thanks"**

**After a few more moments of silence it dawned on me that I was going to have to stop Catherine.**

"**how can I stop her neko?"**

"**I'm sure you will think of something" neko replied "you are clever. You will stop her. Now go. Not a moment to lose"**


End file.
